<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>clinging to the moment by 5ftjewishcactus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088150">clinging to the moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus'>5ftjewishcactus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kisses Bingo 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Extended Scene, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Kiss on the Cheek, Other, Realization, Scene: Church in London 1941 (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale realizes that his feelings for Crowley are reciprocated after Crowley saves him yet again from danger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kisses Bingo 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Kisses Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>clinging to the moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="https://bingokisses.tumblr.com/"> Kisses Bingo</a> event. Prompt was "ring kiss / (accidental brushes)"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smoke cleared and Aziraphale and Crowley stood among the rubble of the church. Crowley was no longer hopping about, the consecrated ground no longer affecting him, with the church no longer standing. The Nazis crushed and mangled bodies were buried under stone and wood and fire. Aziraphale looked to Crowley, who was cleaning his dark glasses. Aziraphale’s heart swelled. Crowley had come for him. They hadn’t seen each other in nearly a hundred years. Aziraphale thought he’d never see Crowley again. But here he was. Aziraphale removed his hat to give himself a moment before he spoke.</p>
<p>“That was very kind of you,” he said, wishing there was more that he could say at that moment.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Crowley replied, putting his glasses back on. There was no bite behind the words.</p>
<p>Aziraphale fought back a smile. “Well, it was. No paperwork, for a start.” Realization dawned across his features, as he realized he’d forgotten about the books. “The books! I forgot all the books!”</p>
<p>He lifted his hand and then swapped his hat to his other hand, the brim of it pressing against his palm as he shook with the inner frustration he felt as his carelessness with his second-most prized possessions. Crowley stepped forward, but Aziraphale barely paid him any mind.</p>
<p>“They’ll have been blown to…”</p>
<p>Crowley reached down and grabbed something. Pulled it from the rubble, from the grasp of the dead Nazi’s hand that was sticking out from the debris. He held the bag out to Aziraphale.</p>
<p>“Little demonic miracle of my own,” he said, as though it were nothing at all when it was everything to Aziraphale.</p>
<p>Aziraphale reached forward and carefully wrapped his fingers around the handle of the bag. His fingers brushed against Crowley’s accidentally, as he wrapped them around the handle. Crowley’s hand pulled away slowly.</p>
<p>“Life home?” he asked, as he stepped away.</p>
<p>Aziraphale held firmly to the bag, the weight of it against his palm as he watched Crowley walk away from the rubble. His heart swelled again and his frazzled mind finally stilled.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Crowley had come back for him. Crowley had saved him. Had saved his books.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p>
<p>Crowley loved him. Aziraphale didn’t know what to do with this information. He’d always thought that his feelings for Crowley were unrequited. How could a demon love an angel, after all? Especially an angel like him. But he held in his hand, the proof that Crowley loved him.</p>
<p>The demon turned and looked at Aziraphale, head tilted as he waited. Aziraphale gathered himself and followed after him.</p>
<p>“Crowley.”</p>
<p>“Angel.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale stood in front of Crowley, the words stuck in his throat. Too raw and too new to truly formulate now. He swallowed them down and with what little courage he had left for the night, he leaned up and brushed a quick kiss against Crowley’s cheek, next to his snake tattoo.</p>
<p>Crowley gasped softly as Aziraphale pulled back and smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Will you come in for a nightcap?” Aziraphale asked. “When we get to the bookshop, I mean.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, of course, angel. I’d like that.”</p>
<p>They fell into step together as Crowley led them to his automobile. The drive to the bookshop was silent. Once at the bookshop, Aziraphale busied himself with getting them a bottle of wine while Crowley made himself at home in the backroom. As they sat together and drank, the distance between, the years they hadn’t spoken, vanished into nothing. They talked and they laughed and they joked like they used to. Argued over the same old arguments like no time had passed. And Aziraphale knew they’d be okay. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on tumblr <a href="https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/">@5ftjewishcactus</a> or on twitter on my main <a href="https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus">@5ftjewishcactus</a> or on my sfw gen fandom <a href="https://twitter.com/2ambiace">@2ambiace</a> or my dbh <a href="https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon">@asexualhankcon</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>